Don't Ever Leave
by Patrickthegiftedone
Summary: second oneshot fic in aamayl, May's nightmare leads her to the comfort of her one true love, and she gets more than what she has expected.


Another M story, for blood, and sex (not psycho lemony, but rather..passionate... if that makes sense)

**Don't Ever Leave...**

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!!" Called out the raven haired hero, as his green partner blasted out a wave of glowing hard seeds towards their foes, the foes of course were the evil Poke'mon of Team Aqua and Team Magma, The grunts growled with anger, and called back their fallen Poke'mon, and started to run off.

"We won't let you get away, Combusken, go get them!!" May yelled out to her young fowl Poke'mon, as the Poke'mon listend to her owner, and pounced foward to his enemies, striking them down with his two strong feet. The grunts fell to the floor, and May knew it was time to finish the show, "Alright! Combusken, use OVERHEAT!" She yelled out, then gazing upon the giant orb of fire Combusken had gathered in his mouth, blasting it down to the grunts of the evil squads, sending them away in the distance.

"May that was great, you and Combusken are a great team!" Ash said with joy, giving them a thumbs up, before calling back his own Partner.

May giggled, with a small pink blush running across her young face, she looked up to see a small twinkling light, then seeing a large shadow fall down towards them, it was a piece of debri from Team Magma's plane, and it seemed to be homing in on her friend, she gasped as Ash just stood there, she couldn't find the words, reaching out her hands to grab him, "ASH LOOK OUT!!!" She yelled out, quickly running towards him. It was as if everything went dark for a split second, May slowly opened her eyes, to see she was okay, she started to wipe her face, but felt something wet go across her face, she looked down at her hands...it was blood...not just any blood...she looked down on the ground to see Ash..struck in the back with the fallen debri, May stood there, her eyes flowing with sad, salty tears, "Ash...Ash...No..." she fell to her knees on the hard dirt ground, letting her head fall into Ash's dead body, crying out so loud it made her throat tear apart, "NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But in an instant May shot back up from her bed, in a pure cold sweat, "Huh..what...?", she muttered out looking around in the room she and her younger Max were staying in for the night, she looked at her hands, and they were as clean as they could be, "A dream...it was a dream..." she said to herself silently. Her eyes started to swell up in tears, and she covered her face in the white cotton pillows that were laid out for her, letting her salty tears stain into the pillows.

"May...?" was heard from a young, raspy voice on the next bed, this voice belonged to Max, who was sitting up looking at his older sister in deep concern, "What's wrong...?" he asked, still half asleep, rubbing his impaired eyes.

May looked at her younger brother, after lowering the wet pillow from her face, "Nothing...just.." she said before looking down at her hands, remembering the very thought of blood covering them, "a bad dream..." she said with half truth, it wasn;t a bad dream, it was a pure cold nightmare, that made her heart twist and grind from the very thought.

Max yawned, and looked up at her, "Alright...well...do what Dad told us..." he said before letting out a big yawn, falling back into hsi queen sized bed, "walk...it..off..." he said softly, before drifting back into his own little dream world.

"Walk it off...ok..." May said to herself with a light nod, she quietly nudged herself out of the bed, groaning from losing the comfort of the bed, she tip-toed passed Max, hoping not to wake him again, she opened up the door of their room, she slwoly looked back at max, and smiled warmly, "Thank you Max..." she said softly, then shutting the door behind her.

She dragged her sock covered feet across the wooden floor, looking around at the darkness of the hotel hallways, she passed by her older friend, Brock, and his room, which he purchased for himself, when Max and Ash asked him why, when he got it, he just blushed, and said 'Something you will find out when you are older', May had no idea what he meant, but didn't care much, she was looking for another room. She looked up at what was to be the door she hoped for. "Please be it..." she said softly, reaching her hand out to the cold bronze door knob, slowing turning it, hoping it would not make that clicking noise.

The door slowly opened up to reveal, a rather messy room, May smiled lightly, at the untidyness of the room, "_Even in a hotel he has no decency_", she thought to herself, she then looked down at the single bed, looking at the ruffled raven hair that was sticking out of the white blankets, May then felt a chill go under her long t-shirt, and up to her panties, which caused her young body to shiver lightly. May slowly leaned down and nudged Ash lightly, "Ash...Ash..." she said nudging him slowly.

She heard a light mutter, and she smiled warmly, as the raven hair grew out of the bed, revealing then tan skin, and brown eyes of Ash, he saw May's rather puffy face from the crying, and he shot the rest of his head up, "May...?" He said softly, he saw the puffy eyes, and quickly grew with concern, "Were you crying...what happenend?" he asked, as he got the rest of his chest out of the bed.

May rubbed her eyes, and sighed slightly, looking into his brown eyes, with her glossy sapphire eyes, "I had a big nightmare...and I was checking to see if you were okay..." she said with slight tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well..I'm okay..." Ash said with a smile, but then grew a small frown, looking at her with deep concern, "May...I'm more worried about you." he said softly.

May smiled, and looked around slowly, and back at her raven haired friend, "Do...you mind, if stay here for the night?" she asked with a soft blush. Ash nodded, and nudged himself over, to let room for May. May then sat down slowly on the soft bed, and laid down underneath the white blanket, she wrapped her arms around Ash, and smiled, "Thank you...I feel much better," May said with soft soothing tone.

"I'm glad...I never want to see you sad like that, it's heartbreaking," Ash said wrapping his arm around May's warm body. Ash looked down to see May's sapphire eyes looking up at him with two small tears dribbling out, Ash felt his heart leap, leaning his head down towards her, as May pushed her head up, their noses nuzzled slightly, as the two young teens' lips met for the first time, in a soft, warm kiss.

When the two's lip departed, May looked up at him and smiled with tears running down her, "Ash...I need you..." she said warmly.

"I need you too May..." Ash said into her ear softly. May smiled, and kissed him again, with the same light feeling as before. May then felt her body start to turn very hot, as her heart raced dramatically.

"Ash...I...feel...weird..." she said, as her breathing was getting short, Ash quickly turned into concern mode again, and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight to his shirtless body. May looked up at him, and her body just didn't slow down, and then she felt her whole lower body get wet, "what's happening..." she said to herself softly. Ash noticed it, since his leg was wrapped around May's leg.

"wet..." Ash said softly, his young teen curiousity got the best of him, as his fingers ran down May's leg, and touched the source of May's wetness, May let out a small shierk of pleasure, and started to breath heavily, resting her head into his chest, as Ash felt the finger around the area, "_Strange...it's not like I'm controlling myself_" Ash thought to himself, as his hand started to move underneath May's unmentionables, and felt the warm wet flesh of May's womanhood.

"Ash...what are you doing..." May said softly, as her body kept shooting out stings of pleasure and ecstacy. Ash looked at her in concern, and stopped moving his finger. May cooed softly, and looked up at her newfound love, "Keep going...keep doing that..." she said with a warm smile, Ash did as she was told, and he moved his finger around it again, as May breathed heavily, letting out small, cute moans. As Ash's finger was going around it, May felt something really hard poke up her stomach, she looked down to see what looked like a rather large bulge in her love's boxers. "What..." she said softly, as she slowly moved her hand down, underneath his boxers, and slightly tapped her finger up against the stiff flesh, Ash let out a small moan and shiver as May touched it. May then wrapped her hands around it gently, and just moved her hand up and down the flesh, hearing her lover give out moans of ecstacy, making his finger go faster around May's womanhood.

"May..." he said softly, as her warm hand was moving around his manhood slowly, while he was moving his finger around her wet flesh, he felt his finger enter a small hole, making May moan rather loud, "_What did I do?"_ his thoughts asked, he looked down to see May breathing heavily, blushing beet red, and had a small smile across her face. Ash assumed it was okay, and he moved his finger in and out of the whole, as May moaned and her legs shook in pleasure, She felt her hand go faster up and down, and hearing her man, moan and groan.

"Ash...can...you..." she said softly, as she stopped moving her hand for a second, Ash looked at her with small confusion, "try to put that...in where you have your finger...?" she said with a small blush running across her cheeks. Ash looked down, and started to unbutton his boxers, and let the stiff flesh hang out, May then positioned herself to try to help Ash get it in, she lifted up her shirt, and moved her panties to the side of her womanhood, putting her own fingers down there, opening up her 'lips', Ash then slowly moved his manhood foward, as the tip of it met May's flesh, she gave out a small moan, then she leaned her head onto his chest, as Ash pushed up into her, feeling a sharp sense of pain at first, but then pure passionate pleasure. "Oh my...god...it feels...so good..." May said, as Ash begun to move in and out slowly, as May moaned and cooed, wrapping her arms around Ash, breathing heavily. May felt her body tingle, mostly her lower, and she looked into Ash's eye, which were half open, looking back at her's. "Ash...I feel like I'm gonna burst out with something..." she said softly, as Ash slowed himself down, letting May relax a bit.

"May...I feel the same way...should we still go...?" He asked holding her close, May nodded, as Ash then continued his movements in and out May passionately, May moaned ran her fingers through Ash's hair. Ash lifted her shirt up the rest of the way, to reveal her small, but growing breasts, he smiled, and ran one of his hands across one, hearing May coo and giggle from Ash's touchy-feely hand. May's tingling felt bigger, and she then let out a loud moan, letting the feeling burst, which actually was something, she looked down to see liquid leaking out of her. Ash then let himself burst, which actually shot out of his stiffness, shooting into May. May was moaning as the warm good was leaking down into her body, she felt her eyes go droopy, she melted int Ash's arm, and sighed.

"Ash..I don't know what we just did...but it felt good...made me forget about my nightmare..." she said with a warm smile.

"I'm glad...what was it about..." he asked curiously looking down at his love.

"Well...we were fighting Team Magma and Aqua...and...you died..." May said with a small tear.

Ash looked at her with shock, "I died..." He then smiled and kissed her forehead, "I won't die on you May Maple...I love you.." he said with a warm tone, and running his fingers through her hair.

May looked at Ash, with small tears of joy, and kissed him warmly, when she released the kiss, "I love you too Ash Ketchum..." she felt her eyes close, and she let out one last phrase, "Don't Ever Leave..."

"I won't May...I won't..."

The End

okay from a few pointers I gave the mature thing a second go, so tell me what you think :) 


End file.
